Feelings
by P.E. Ward
Summary: Requested


Hueco Mundo, a white sunless desert also the home of Las Noches, was as usual empty and bleak; at least on the outside. Las Noches, the home of Aizen, his two ex-shinigami subordinates and his army of Arrancar renamed Espada.

"And let us welcome our newest member. Come on out." Aizen motioned for Tousen to lead the newest Arrancar into the meeting room where all of the Espada waited. A young woman stepped passed the large doors and entered the artificial light of the meeting room. The Espada all turned to face her to get a good look at her seeing as they assumed that Aizen would have her placed as one of the Espada's fraccion. She had deep brown hair that was tied loosely at the base of her neck reaching to the middle of her back, her bangs were swept off to the right somewhat hiding a small green gem-shaped mark on her forehead; which coincidently brought attention to her bright emerald green eyes. Her mask seemed intricate enough, starting at the base of her hairline coming up to the front stopping at her forehead, where it doesn't cover the green mark; almost as if it was a bandana. Her clothes were unflattering. A large shirt drooping off her left shoulder and dark capris a size too big held up by a sandy brown rope and no shoes. "And you expect one of _us_ to choose this bitch as a fraccion!" Nnoitra shouted. Not a word came out of the girl's mouth as she just ignored the strange potty-mouthed male [with a strange moon crescent pole…that's what it looks like to me at least]. She stared directly at Aizen waiting for him to say something to her. "Now Nnoitra you know nothing of her capabilities yet." Gin's smiled grew wider. "Say now girly, wha's yer name?" The girl tilted her head. "Yumi Midori."

Ulquiorra walked calmly down the blank white hall within Las Noches. His fraccion, Yumi, had gone off again and he expected her to go with him to a meeting. He was going to check with Halibel since she seemed to know where Yumi was most of the time. The dark skinned female was just leaving the training room with her three fraccion not far behind. "Halibel, you wouldn't happen to know of where Midori may be?" Halibel shook her head; arms crossed as she walked passed him. _If she doesn't know, then that means she'll most likely be with Nnoitra and Tesla._ Ulquiorra sighed before taking a turn he knew would lead to Nnoitra, the foul-mouthed Numero Quinto Espada.

Yumi watched as Nnoitra flew at his fraccion, blade straight out like an extension of his arm, eye narrow and a sadistic grin plastered to his face. Tesla brought his sword up to block the aggressive thrust of the double crescent blade. Nnoitra growled as Tesla blocked another dozen attacks. Neither was breaking a sweat and one was growing annoyed and frustrated that neither had done anything but the basic block and attack. Yumi rolled her eyes but turned her attention away when she noticed the reiatsu of Ulquiorra closing in from behind.

The white skinned, emerald eyed cuatro Espada stepped into the lower level training room. It was originally an empty room but it was close to the Quinto and Sexta Espada's they decided to claim it as their training grounds. Ulquiorra slipped over to the only female in the room, who turned her attention back to the short-tempered Espada and calm Fraccion once she acknowledged her Espada's presence. "What are you doing here this time?" Yumi crossed her arms as she continued to watch Nnoitra and Tesla not sparing her Espada a glance. "I figured that Nnoitra-san would forget that there is a meeting today. So I thought I'd drop by to remind Tesla. However, I haven't been able to say a word since they've been at this before I arrived." Ulquiorra turned his gaze from his fraccion to the two fighting over several feet. "Nnoitra, stop this instant. Aizen-sama is waiting for you and Grimmjow to arrive at the meeting."

**~One year after~**

It has been a year since Yumi was introduced to the life of an Arrancar. She had been chosen by the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to be his fraccion. It was another boring day and Yumi was feeling the boredom setting in. So far Yumi had one order…that she planned to ignore…otherwise she was free and had nothing to cure her boredom.

What Yumi didn't expect was to be practically pummeled from behind. "AH HAHAHA! Good luck with that Grimmjow-san!" Yumi pulled herself up, only catching sight of black hair and white clothing dashing around the corner. _What the heck was that about? And who's Grimmjow? _Unfortunately Yumi's question was answered when a male stomped passed her. She knew about one of the Espada having electric blue hair…but not bubblegum pink hair with electric blue streaks. And this male looked pretty peeved at the mass of black and white that walked over her not long ago. _Now that I think about it…that person owes me and apology! _**: ***picture anime blow up with stress mark*

"**All Espada report to the Meeting Room! I repeat all Espada report to the Meeting Room! Aizen-sama wishes to speak immediately!**" Yumi sighed…_great another meeting I have to sit there and block out._ She found Ulquiorra staring at the male who she had previously seen that day. "Your hair's pink Grimmjow. Are you finally embracing your feminine side?" A lanky male with long black hair, eye patch over his left eye, and a spoon shaped uniform commented. It was meant to get a rise out of the blue-turned-pink headed Espada…safe to say it worked. "Shut the hell up, Nnoitra. Don't forget you had green hair last week." Grimmjow smirked while the lankier male frowned. "At least I don't have a freak show for my fraccion." Yumi looked back and forth as the two men bantered, she noticed that Ulquiorra did nothing to stop them as well. But shortly after the freak show comment a tall female with tan skin, long black hair, grey eyes, and a similar uniform to Grimmjow appeared behind Nnoitra. "Freak show, am I?" The female untied her guard and slammed it over Nnoitra's head. "Least my uniform doesn't look like a food utensil. Weirdo." Nnoitra had fallen forward from the impact the girl delivered. Grimmjow, who glared at her when she first showed up, let a small chuckle forming a smirk as he showed his approval to his fraccion's actions.

The door opened just behind Nnoitra and the girl with Gin Ichimaru peeking out. "Ya ain't makin' any trouble for Aizen-sama, now ain't cha?" The girl, who Yumi still knew nothing about, spun around on her heel and rushed over to hug Gin. "Hiya, Ichimaru-san." She smiled up at him. The silver haired ex-shinigami taicho smiled down at her, ruffling her dark hair. "Hey there Chiyo." Gin noticed Grimmjow's stare…and returned with a teasing comment. "Accidently found the hair-dye this time Grimmjow?" Grimmjow growled before he snagged Chiyo's arm and dragged her beside him into the room. Gin just smiled widely as he chuckled. Another pink haired male came up from behind the rest. "Am I missing something here?" Ulquiorra ignored the Octava Espada and followed where the other three went off to. Nnoitra scoffed and followed Ulquiorra, probably spotted his fraccion, leaving Yumi and the newly arrived male alone. "Seriously what'd I miss?" Yumi sighed…she wasn't sure she wanted to speak with this guy. He seemed kind of…she didn't know gay or something. She wondered why he hasn't colored it yet. "It had to do with something involving Ichimaru-sama, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and who I think was Grimmjow's fraccion." The guy just cracked up when she finished the list of people. He stopped after some time. He looked at Yumi, who still had a confused look, and began to explain. "Her name is Chiyo Eterno. Also Grimmjow's fraccion, like you heard. She's pretty popular among us Espada…I've been around her a lot, as well as Nnoitra, Halibel, Stark, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. As for the shinigami…she's close to Ichimaru. But the thing is Grimmjow cares for his fraccion more than most do and he gets jealous of her attachment to Ichimaru. Nnoitra also likes to use her as a way to get under Grimmjow's skin." "Oh." "**Syazel! Get in here you weirdo."** Syazel shook his head. "Who was that?" "Chiyo, we should go in." Yumi walked behind Syazel into the room.

**~Three years after~**

"Yumi-chan, how are you?" Chiyo stopped beside Yumi. Chiyo Eterno, the biggest tease and best entertainment Yumi could ask for. She was fraccion to the Sexta Espada, though it was originally Grimmjow who picked her, but he was recently demoted with Luppi in favor. "Bored." Both had just come from yet another meeting. Their Espada were ordered to ransack the Living World so the two had nothing to do for the time being. However, Nnoitra and Tesla were not allowed to go with the group that consisted of Ulquiorra, Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, and Grimmjow. Chiyo gave her a sly Cheshire grin. "Why don't we go see what Tesla and his Espada are up to since the others are gone for a while?" Yumi had smiled before at the suggestion, until she saw Chiyo's tell-tale grin. "Oh, no. You are not going to plot against me this time." Chiyo rolled her eyes, grin not fading a bit. "Whoever said that I was plotting against you? I certainly didn't." Yumi gave Chiyo a narrow deadpan stare. "Riiiiight." Chiyo just lessened her grin to a soft smile. "Okay, I promise I won't plot." Yumi smiled, knowing when Chiyo promises she keeps to them…no matter the consequences. "All right. I'm getting bored just thinking of nothing to do anyway." Chiyo nodded in agreement. "And besides, I bet Nnoitra-san is getting pissed that Aizen-sama isn't letting him do much lately. So he'll be extra entertaining." Yumi grinned, Chiyo matching with one much like Yumi's.

The two fraccion had gone back to the Quinto and Sexta's training room to find Nnoitra training with a Numero, while Tesla was waiting on the side lines in case of an emergency. Yumi stepped in first not bothering to care about Nnoitra to see her, Chiyo on the other hand had an issue with Nnoitra since she first joined the Arrancar in Las Noches; so she took her time to watch from the doorway before deeming it safe enough to cross over to where Yumi and Tesla waited. "Wow, I almost thought they'd ram into the doorway a few times." Chiyo chuckled weakly. She was never too fond of the training room, though it was spacey enough for Nnoitra and her Espada, Luppi, she and her former Espada liked going to the one where the other higher up Espada trained; better challenges and more people to practice with. "So, what's got mouthy in a tizzy fit this time, Tesla?" Yumi was not the most tactful when asking about Nnoitra…mostly because she found him as more of an entertainment than a threat; well that and she was stubborn about being seen as weak in his eye[s]. "He wanted to ransack the Living World along with the others." Chiyo sighed. "Typical." Yumi rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered about Nnoitra's mental maturity…considering he cussed a lot and threw fits more often than even Grimmjow and Yammy combined.

It took the retrieval team about two days and Nnoitra had continued sparring against unranked Arrancar. Yumi was beginning to get a little worried. She knew that he was pissed but he never fought those weaker than him for so long. "Yumi-chan, I think you need to go talk to Nnoitra. I can't get him to listen to me." Yumi gave Chiyo a deadpanned look. "And you can guarantee that he'll listen to me?" Chiyo smiled, not one of the dangerous grins like usual. "Yes, I can. Why don't you go prove me right."

Previously Chiyo promised not to plot, but she did some plotting _before___she made that promise.

Over the years she has known Nnoitra she had noticed the way he stares after Yumi as she walks away. He talked about her often, blushed when she was mentioned, and even squeaked once when she pulled a prank saying Yumi knew he liked her. She found that he likes Yumi's bright green eyes, the way she walks, and even that he had a dream about him confessing to her.

As for Yumi, Chiyo knew that the girl felt the very same about Nnoitra. Despite the guys sexist tendencies Yumi still found something good about him [though it was more of he was entertaining when pissed]. Chiyo often found Yumi staring discreetly at Nnoitra from her side by Ulquiorra during the meetings where everyone was required to attend, where before Yumi just ignored everything. Yumi spoke of how his grin just seemed fake most of the time and she tried to make him happy when she could. Every now and then Chiyo would notice a small falter in Yumi's step after she'd pass Nnoitra [usually on an erran to Syazel for Aizen].

Now, Chiyo didn't try to play matchmaker often since it was so gag-matic when she saw people making out in random corners and places, but for her friends…she did it out of friendship [and all that jazz].

Nnoitra stood in his room, having sent Tesla on a pointless hunt, just waiting for Chiyo's arrival. Earlier she had talked to him about his 'thing' for Ulqiuorra's fraccion, Yumi Midori, and he remembered how he burst out saying that he'd never understood why he was attracted to her. He usually thought of women as worthless and weak. Chiyo, he knew was an exception because of her personality which was somewhat similar to his at times. As for Yumi, he just didn't get why he was 'nicer' to her. He didn't get why his 'heart' beat faster around her or why he could hardly think without returning to thoughts of her. All he knew was that Chiyo agreed to help him understand even after he shouted at her.

Yumi knocked on the door that she knew was Nnoitra's and waited for him to answer. She wasn't sure about what Chiyo said…_what if she didn't tell him I was coming? What if he doesn't want to see me?_ The door opening brought her out of her negative thoughts, revealing a shocked Nnoitra. "Yumi…w-w-what are y-you d-doing here?"

Nnoitra was confused…Yumi showed up instead of Chiyo. _Chiyo, what are you planning?_ Yumi snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Huh, what?" He pulled a scowl, something he didn't mean to cover up his embarrassment. Yumi frowned. "I said can I come in? Chiyo told me that you wouldn't talk to her earlier and that something was bothering you." Nnoitra stood off to the side letting Yumi slip in. She seated herself at the edge of his bed getting herself in a comfortable situation. Nnoitra stood by the door, once again in a trance like state, for a little bit. He was brought back by Yumi shouting his name. "Nnoitra, you aren't too upset with Aizen are you?" Nnoitra shook his head. He wasn't mad about that much anymore. What he was upset about was these _feelings_ that he didn't know what to do with that was making him grumpier than usual.

"What is it called when you feel your stomach flip and your 'heart' twist around someone?" Yumi blinked. That's definitely not what she expected him to say. "I think that's a crush." "Then what is it when you feel breathless and can't think about anything without thinking of that someone?" "Um…a huge crush?" She wasn't really sure she liked where this was going. Did this mean that he wanted her to leave him alone while he went after his 'crush'? If so, she was going to give Chiyo a piece of her mind…after she cried her eyes out, that is. "Then, how about when you just have the urge to keep them safe, hold them close, never leave their side, and constantly think about kissing them?" Yumi wasn't too sure about what he meant. "Well, that could be two things…a very big crush on the verge of becoming love or "you" love "them"." She used quotation marks as she spoke keeping the question as hypothetical instead of factorial. "What would you do if you felt like that about someone?" He was looking straight into her green eyes as if searching for some hidden answer. "I-i-I would tell them…especially if I was feeling for them that strongly. I-I-I mean so what if you get rejected. It just means that pursuing them would be wasteful and not worth your time. A-a-and you may realize you illusioned yourself feeling that way." Nnoitra seemed to take her words carefully thinking them over. "You're right." Right there, that's what she was afraid of. Her being right…now he was going to forget her and find some other girl who he would rather be around. _Oh gawd, what if it's Chiyo?_ Yumi clasped her hand over her mouth, fighting—and winning—to hold back tears, thankfully Nnoitra was still holding his hands over his head thinking…about something.

Nnoitra glanced over at Yumi when he noticed she was breathing heavier than normal—yes, he has tried to listen to her breathing…mostly when she falls asleep on the rooftop of Las Noches—and she had clasped a hand over her mouth, breathing more through her nose. "Yumi…are you okay?" Yumi glanced at him shortly with her dazzling green eyes—he just can't get over how beautiful they were—before she muttered, "N-n-no. I have to go." She got up and tripped over his messed up bed sheets. Nnoitra caught her and held her there, despite her attempts to run. "Yumi…I have something to tell you." He thought now would probably be the best time to follow her advice…especially since she seemed upset and was ready to bolt. She glanced up at him panicky. He leaned closer and whispered across her lips. "I don't know what the damn word is…but I don't want you to leave…ever." And with that he added pressure on her lips.

It took Yumi several seconds to realize that Nnoitra—_The Nnoitra, Sexist Quinto Espada_—was kissing her after confessing…according to her advice too. Her lips formed into a smile as he continued to press his mouth to hers lightly, so as to not suffocate them both. She pressed back harder and they broke when they finally ran out of breath. "Nnoitra?" He smiled down at her, from their position she was practically underneath him. "Hm?" She punched him on the shoulder. "Ow. What the fuck was that for?" She grinned, something she learned from Chiyo over the years. "Well, that was for scaring me." She pulled him back to her giving him an aggressive kiss, to which he liked very much, and pulling away, much too early for his satisfaction. "And that, was because I love you, you idiot." She giggled. Nnoitra gave his famous grin as he picked her up and tossed her onto his bed. "Hn, love you too woman."

~**FIN**~

Alina: Now, I know Nnoitra is OOC…I just couldn't get him down right…but I hope you like it anyway. He's def. not my strong suit.

Chiyo: Hey, how's come you didn't tell them I was with Grimmy?

Alina: This isn't your story…I will eventually…and you just ruined it…so maybe I'll stick you with Aizen instead…make it different.

Chiyo: Nnnnnnnooooooooo! I want my Ai-koneko! ~W~

Alina: *rolls eyes* ignore her…hope you like it LadyHinataUzumaki!


End file.
